1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a compression-ignition internal combustion engine with a cylinder head containing an approximately spherical secondary combustion chamber in communication via an injection passage with the main combustion chamber in the cylinder, a fuel injection nozzle being provided essentially diametrically opposite the mouth of the injection passage in the secondary chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Pat. No. 659,160 discloses an internal combustion engine having a turbulence chamber. In such engine, the fuel is injected through a so-called pivot nozzle into the turbulence chamber in such a manner that a coating of the liquid fuel develops on the wall of the chamber near the mouth of the injection passage leading into the turbulence chamber. And, because the injection passage is relatively long, a strong twisting flow of air develops in the turbulence chamber which must be impinged by the jets of fuel. The fuel particles are carried along by the twisting flow and rebound from the wall of the turbulence chamber where rapid mixing and combustion take place, as a result of which the combustion gases include a high concentration of nitrous oxides. The turbulence chamber wall which is coated with the liquid fuel, especially in a partial load area or during the operation of a cold engine, further results in a high concentration of hydrocarbons in the exhaust gas.
An internal combustion engine of the aforedescribed type is therefore only conditionally suited for operation during peak motor vehicle driving periods of today because of the high concentration of harmful impurities in the exhaust gas. As is known, many countries have set maximum permissible limits for the emission of harmful impurities from the exhaust gas of motor vehicles.